<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Point of No Return by dbshawn</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25759966">Point of No Return</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dbshawn/pseuds/dbshawn'>dbshawn</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>AELDWS 2020 [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Inception (2010)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:06:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>75</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25759966</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dbshawn/pseuds/dbshawn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A drunken Eames, with not much else to lose, pours his heart out to a stoic Arthur in a moment of complete vulnerability. You could say he’s drawn the line in the sand.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Arthur/Eames (Inception)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>AELDWS 2020 [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1824469</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Point of No Return</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Prompt: Mercy</p><p>Genre: Curtal Sonnet</p><p>Word count: 11 Lines </p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I’ve tried relentlessly to scale the rift</p><p> </p><p>that separates your heart from mine and yet,</p><p> </p><p>my darling, any hint of warmth from you</p><p> </p><p>reduces me to ashes. Such a swift</p><p> </p><p>and sweet annihilation much beset</p><p> </p><p>with fervor. As the fire passes through</p><p> </p><p>me, and my senses stripped bare down to song,</p><p> </p><p>is love a possibility sweet pet?</p><p> </p><p>Do my wild fantasies run much askew</p><p> </p><p>of what you’ll ever feel? If I be wrong,</p><p> </p><p>Be through!</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>